


Hide & Seek

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve chases a suspect</p><p>1_million_words: August Rush<br/>Mission Insane: Places Table: Forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide & Seek

A sound in the underbrush had Steve crouching low behind the trees watching and listening for signs of the suspect they were after. The gun runners Five-O had been chasing took to the forest's in the Punaluu Valley as a way to try and escape, little did they know Steve would use his training to follow. He had Chin backing him up while Danny and Kono traversed the area with forward looking infrared radar (FLIR) and operating as radio relay since the cover in the forest. He and Chin both were equipped with radios that had GPS microphones so their locations were always known as long as they could key their mics. 

He saw the subjects trying to bush whack their through the brush. Two clicks to the mic, he let the HELO know where they were as he motioned to Chin to stay put while he circled around. Having the element of surprise they were able to catch their suspects and walk them out of the forest without much more effort on their part. As the suspects were taken away by HPD and the ATF, Steve stripped off his extra gear.

"Have fun Tarzan?" Danny asked as he walked up.

 


End file.
